The time was wrong
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Sí, era el momento equivocado, porque si se hubiera conocido en otra vida, en otro mundo, sin las cicatrices y el bagaje emocional que arrastraban a sus espaldas, si se sintieran libres, probablemente habría funcionado.-CathKeppler-. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Ojalá. Los personajes pertenecen a Jerry Bruckheimer (creo xD), Liev Schreiber pertenece a Naomi Watts y a sus hijos, y Marg Helgenberg no sé a quién.

_Para Gala, por ser la más tolerante y comprensiva de mi amor por Liev Schreiber. Y para todos los que pensamos que debería haberse quedado, al menos, de star recurrente._

_**A lovestruck Romeo sings a streetsus serenade**_

_**Playing everybody low with a lovesong that he made**_

_**Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade**_

_**Says something like "you and me babe, how about it?"**_

_Dire Straits, Romeo & Juliet_

Aquel había sido uno de esos días totalmente improductivos. Sólo interminables y tediosas horas de trabajo que no llegaban a ningún sitio, con un ínfimo descanso para ir a comer, y demasiado nublado para el estándar de Las Vegas, lo que volvía el ambiente pesado, húmedo, caluroso y en definitiva insoportable. Así que al final de la jornada, habían cruzado una proposición para ir a tomar algo antes de encerrarse en casa. Bueno, más bien era ella quien había propuesto. Para una noche en que Lindsay dormía en casa de una amiga, tenía ganas de celebrarlo de alguna manera que no fuera la habitual, es decir, un baño de burbujas y el último éxito del top-ten del videoclub.

Pero ya llevaban varias horas en el bar, quizá demasiadas. Delante de ellos, una hilera de vasos vacíos y dos cuencos de patatas fritas y cacahuetes respectivamente, lo que había constituido su única cena. La conversación había sido bastante animada al principio, incluso para alguien tan misterioso y habitualmente reservado como Michael Keppler, también bastante banal, eso había que reconocerlo. Para entonces, la mayoría de los temas se habían agotado, al mismo ritmo que el alcohol inundaba sus torrentes sanguíneos. Catherine había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para cambiar a la Coca-Cola antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero su compañero no había tenido la misma idea, y había pasado los últimos minutos apurando la "última" (o al menos eso había prometido, aunque también había dicho lo mismo de la anterior) cerveza, en silencio, escuchando la música que inundaba el local, un agradable compendio de éxitos de los sesenta, setenta y ochenta, que por ser entre semana y estar el local medio vacío se escuchaba con más claridad que de costumbre.

A pesar de que no hablaban, de que no hacían más que estar sentados la una junto al otro, no se trataba de una situación incómoda. Era agradable poder observarle y pensar sin tener la sensación de que debería estar concentrándose en otra cosa. Intentar desentrañar la red que había a su alrededor. Red, sí. Porque aunque ella era la observadora y él el observado, se sentía incapaz de sustraerse a la fascinación que ejercía sobre ella.

Fascinación. De acuerdo. Había sido necesaria una noche a solas, la música ambiental y un par de copas para que lo reconociera.

-Anda, vámonos a casa.

Aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca sin que las hubiera pedido a su cerebro. Quizá porque le daba miedo admitir esa fascinación que acababa de detectar (lo que no significaba que no estuviera allí de antes) y quería apartarse del imán antes de que atrajera con fuerza inexorable su polo negativo. O positivo.

-Y ah.- le arrebató las llaves del coche y se las metió en el bolsillo.- Lo siento. Esta noche conduzco yo.

Él la miró con cierto resentimiento, no serio del todo, y se dispuso a levantarse del taburete, pesadamente, arrastrando su metro noventa de estatura lejos de la situación placentera en la que se encontraba, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse en pie, empezaron a sonar los acordes de una canción. Sus cejas se fruncieron un segundo en un gesto de reconocimiento y acto seguido echó hacia atrás la cabeza, extasiado.

-Después de esta. Dios. Es buenísima.

Esbozó esa sonrisa a medias, pícara como la de un niño travieso, esa sonrisa sincera y exenta de ironía que no aparecía en su rostro demasiado a menudo, y comenzó a seguir la música con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Los Dire Straits eran lo mejor.- sentenció, animando a Catherine a escuchar con un ademán apreciativo.

Ella regresó al taburete, divertida.

-¿No eres un poco joven para los Dire Straits?

-Nadie es demasiado joven para los Dire Straits.

Ante su vehemencia, Catherine no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a reír.

-Mi hija lo es. Seguro que si se los mencionas pensará que es un sabor de helado o algo así.

Terminó su refresco, tamborileando con las uñas sobre la barra, y esperó que la canción terminase pronto. Lo reconocía, era buena. Le recordaba buenos momentos de su vida, momentos ya demasiado lejanos pero existentes. Buenos, porque le habían dejado a Lindsay, entre otras cosas.

Para cuando levantó la vista, él ya había empezado a canturrear, con los ojos entrecerrados, para sentir mejor la música. Sorprendentemente, en su voz profunda y aterciopelada, la letra de Mark Knopfler no sonaba mal del todo.

-_And I forget, I forget the movie song, when're you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

La camarera se acercó a retirar algunos de los vasos y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Catherine, que por alguna extraña razón sintió que se sonrojaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Vale, confirmado, has bebido demasiado hoy.- le dijo a su compañero al tiempo que alcanzaba su chaqueta y se la tendía, animándole a salir del bar.

Él cogió la chaqueta, volvió a dejarla en el taburete, se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, en un gesto inequívoco que Catherine no pudo recibir más que devolviéndole una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Where you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold, you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold..._- continuó él cantando sin inmutarse. Igual que cuando hacía alguna de esas bromas que nadie entendía.- Vamos, Willows, todo esto ha sido idea tuya.- la incitó antes de reemprender la canción.- _Now you just say "oh, Romeo, yes, you know, I used to have a scene with him"._

La canción hablaba de una Julieta que lloraba cuando hacían el amor, y él le había dicho que la amaba como a las estrellas, que la amaría hasta que muriera, y que sólo había sido el momento equivocado.

¿Pero qué si este era el momento oportuno?

Enlazó la mano que él le seguía tendiendo, y después, como si tuviera miedo de quemarse, se abrazó a su cintura, muy tímidamente, como durante el primer baile agarrado en octavo grado, con un chico de su clase que ni siquiera le gustase.

Pero Mike Keppler le gustaba. Era el primer hombre que realmente le gustaba en años.

Se dejó llevar. Él no se movía demasiado, sólo un suave balanceo a los lados, no totalmente integrado en el ritmo de la canción. Catherine resistió el impulso de hundir el rostro en el pecho de él, en empaparse de su olor a jabón con un rastro de desinfectante de laboratorio, en la cerveza y el humo del bar, en lo extremadamente cálida que se adivinaba su piel bajo la tela.

Se deslizaron en silencio a través de la parte instrumental, de la voz suplicante que Mark Knopfler le había prestado a un Romeo enamorado, como los únicos idiotas que bailaban abrazados junto a la barra, como si a nadie le importara.

A nadie le importaba, excepto a ellos.

La voz de Keppler seguía acariciándole el oído, apenas un murmullo, cantando para sí mismo.

_-All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme..._- se detuvo, y con él pareció detenerse todo. Y sólo en ese momento, Catherine se atrevió a apoyar la mejilla en su hombro.- Sabes, a Amy le encantaba esta canción.

Y sin quererlo, ella sintió el pinchazo de que él pensase en otra mujer cuando era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos. A pesar de que se tratase de una escena ridícula, de que hubiera bebido más de la cuenta y de que, en el fondo, no fuera más que una compañera que se había guiado por sus impulsos, por una vez en su vida.

-¿Quién es Amy?- preguntó.

La canción cambió. Los Hooverphonics y su _Mad about you_ resonaron en las paredes del local y justo al mismo tiempo, él la soltó, con rapidez pero sin brusquedad, bajó la mirada para que ella no la encontrase y carraspeó.

-Voy al... - hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando el extremo opuesto del bar.- Al baño, espérame fuera.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó a zancadas, como si necesitara salir urgentemente de allí, al igual que si todo el aire se hubiera vuelto irrespirable de golpe.

Catherine se quedó ahí, junto a la barra, con su chaqueta en un brazo, la de él en el otro, las llaves del coche en la mano y un cosquilleo en el pecho que creía haber olvidado.

* * *

Había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

¿Por qué, por qué justo en ese momento tenía que haber pensado en ello? ¿En ella? ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto la bocaza? En Las Vegas nadie sabía nada, y era mucho mejor así. No era un pasado del que sentirse precisamente orgulloso.

Pero hiciste lo correcto, se dijo a la vez que observaba su reflejo en el emborronado espejo del diminuto cubículo del servicio de caballeros. Ahora más vale no darle vueltas y empezar de nuevo. Y esta vez, en serio. Sin rencores, sin heridas. Podría haberlo hecho, podría haber dado el primer paso hacia la nueva vida apenas unos minutos antes, y no había sido capaz.

Maldijo en voz baja y arrancó un trozo de de papel higiénico para secarse el sudor que le empapaba la frente. Después, inspiró y espiró despacio, un par de veces. Estaba mareado. No mareado en el buen sentido, como si todo fuera más ligero y él flotase un poco por encima del suelo, como se había sentido al tiempo que desgranaba la canción de los Dire Straits, sino mareado por haber bebido demasiado y con la sensación de que tarde o temprano, las cervezas y los frutos secos se vengarían y tendría que vomitar. Esperaba que no en su coche.

Abrió el grifo y se humedeció la cara interior de las muñecas y la nuca con el agua fría, buscando alivio. Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de llorar. Le ocurría mucho cuando pensaba en Amy y en aquel pobre diablo. Porque al fin y al cabo no era más que eso. Un hijo de puta pero un pobre diablo. Un desgraciado que había muerto como un perro en la calle, a sus propias manos.

Apretó los párpados y pensó que sería el detonante para que la náusea le asaltara de una buena vez. No ocurrió. En el fondo, no se arrepentía. Era lo menos que podía haber hecho por Amy, aunque el modo no fuera el más ortodoxo. Y eso no dejaba de ser curioso, porque era un pensamiento al que nunca dejaba de darle vueltas.

Entonces, oyó los dos golpes en la puerta. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y dirigió la mirada hacia la pintarrajeada hoja de madera, como si esperase una respuesta de ella.

-¿Keppler? ¿Estás bien?

Ella. Por supuesto. Miró su reloj y le costó enfocar la vista, pero finalmente consiguió deducir que llevaba allí los minutos suficientes como para que ella se preocupase. Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió, dejándose caer en el dintel. Catherine estaba frente a él, un poco desconcertada, sujetando en sus brazos un batiburrillo de chaquetas y las dos asas de su bolso. Tal vez no esperaba que abriera tan rápido. Él se pasó la mano por el rostro y se dijo, sin planearlo, que al menos a alguien le importaba si había reventado dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto de baño.

-Estás blanco.- observó ella, siendo probablemente aquella la única frase que fue capaz de articular.

-Ya.- su voz emergió ronca, algo rota.- Lo sé. Tenías razón. No debería...

Era una excusa. Quizá de no haber pensado en Amy, el alcohol no hubiera tenido más efecto que hacerle perder su sentido del ridículo y haberle animado a marcarse la de Hooverphonics también. Claro que, ¿cuándo no pensaba en Amy? Había ciertas cosas que uno no podía borrar.

Sin embargo, Catherine pareció aliviada al oír su justificación. Sonrió, algo condescendiente, algo maternal (supuso que esa cara se la pondría a su hija el día que la viera llegar en el mismo estado en el que él se encontraba) y asintió lentamente, un par de veces.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sin quererlo, él se tomó un par de segundos para reflexionar. Para decidir si le decía la verdad.

-Ajá.

De todas formas, ella seguramente no le hubiera entendido.

Cogió su chaqueta de entre los brazos de ella y se la puso: repentinamente tenía frío, y el leve halo del perfume de ella que había quedado impregnado en la tela le puso la piel de gallina. Abrió la puerta del local y el viento húmedo (un viento que se había levantado con fuerza) le ayudó a revivir. Se detuvo a respirar profundamente, antes de agarrarse a la barandilla para descender los dos o tres escalones, desconfiando de su inseguro equilibrio. Catherine le cogió del brazo, desconfiando igualmente. Del equilibrio de él, no del suyo propio.

-Recuérdame que nunca más te lleve a un bar.- le amonestó, en voz baja.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

-Te he estropeado la noche.

La mirada de ella estaba llena de una ternura prácticamente desconocida.

-Te la has estropeado tú.- se soltó para abrir el coche y ocupar el asiento del conductor, relegándolo a él al del copiloto, y Keppler echó de menos su tacto.- Yo me lo he pasado bien. A pesar de todo.

No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no haber notado el tono excepcionalmente bajo en que ella había hecho la última afirmación. Como si necesitase decirlo, pero no estuviese segura de querer que él lo oyera. En fin. Tal vez tenía miedo de aceptar que la compañía había sido buena, o de admitirlo teniendo en cuenta cómo había acabado la cosa. Lo único que sabía era que la cita (¿cita? ¿realmente se le podía llamar así?) no se repetiría.

Lo lamentó, sin saber muy bien por qué, y con un suspiro resignado, ocupó su plaza dentro del coche, que arrancó unos segundos después internándose en las calles de la ciudad.

Por puro _horror vacui_ o lo que fuera, Catherine toqueteó el panel de mandos y conectó la radio. Él cerró los ojos, apoyando el codo en el estrecho reborde de la ventanilla y la frente en el puño cerrado, y se dejó llevar por la adormecedora voz que daba las noticias de medianoche. ¿Tan tarde era? Hizo la cuenta, desde las ocho que habían salido de trabajar... cuatro horas. Se habían pasado en un suspiro. Excepto los últimos diez minutos.

Se forzó a no pensar en ello. Recordar aquella historia de noche solía provocarle pesadillas. Terriblemente infantil, pero cierto.

-Parece que va a llover.- anunció ella, poco después de que la joven que daba la información meteorológica en la radio lo confirmase.

-No llueve mucho aquí.- apuntó Keppler. No por nada. En el tiempo que llevaba en Las Vegas no había visto caer una gota, y además sentía que debía decir algo.

-Claro. Por eso tenemos el desierto.

Silencio de nuevo. De reojo, miró a Catherine e imaginó todas las preguntas que estarían pasando por su cabeza y desearía hacerle. Estaba siendo lo bastante prudente como para no exteriorizar ninguna, pero él seguía sin haberle respondido a su "quién es Amy". Tal vez esperaba que lo hiciera. Tal vez debería hacerlo. No demasiado, sólo que era alguien a quien había querido y que ya no estaba allí. Allí en el sentido metafórico del mundo, de este mundo, si es que había otro. Quizá con eso, ella se habría quedado tranquila y se habría alejado el fantasma de futuros interrogatorios. Pero no se sentía con ánimos. De todas formas, ella no había vuelto a preguntar y decírselo ahora se le antojaba un poco gratuito. No importaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Bailas bien.

Aquellas dos palabras procedentes de la boca de Catherine le arrancaron algo a medio camino entre un ronquido y una carcajada. No necesitó mirarla para saber que ella también estaba sonriendo. Vale. Eso no lo había esperado.

-Gracias.- respondió, aliviado. Que hubiera elegido ese tema era tranquilizador, después de todo.

O quizá no. Incluso en la penumbra del coche, pudo notar que ella se había sonrojado. Supo que los dos estaban conjurando a Romeo y Julieta y esos segundos en los que sus cuerpos se habían unido ante un público indiferente, aún sentía el tacto del brazo de ella en su cintura, su mano en la de él, sin apretarla, sólo en un suave roce. Había sido el mejor momento de los últimos meses. Años, quizá.

Aquella noche, por lo general, estaba siendo la mejor en mucho tiempo. Lástima que su casa ya estuviera muy cerca y fuera a terminar.

-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó Catherine una vez hubo detenido el motor del coche en la acera de enfrente, mirándole un tanto preocupada.

-Tranquila. Me derrumbaré en la cama y mañana no será nada que unas cuantas aspirinas y una cantidad ingente de café no pueda remediar.

Por supuesto, advirtió justo después de haber hablado, no se refería a eso. Se refería a su extraña reacción y lo que ocurriría ahora, en cuanto estuviese solo. Y sí. Tenía miedo de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y escuchar su propia respiración y los ruidos de la calle como única compañía antes de sumergirse en un sopor de pesadillas etílicas. Querría haberle pedido que se quedara. Pero seguramente ella no se sentaría ahí, a sostenerle la mano, y otra clase de proposición era inapropiada y además, ella se la tiraría a la cara. Por amor propio, principalmente.

Porque una parte de él, la que la había visto sonrojarse y reír, sabía que existía una posibilidad de que dijera que sí.

-Mike.- vaya, ¿le había llamado Mike?- En serio. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, absolutamente lo que sea, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

Lo mejor de todo es que parecía sincera. Aún un poco derrumbado en el asiento, se dejó llevar un poco por los impulsos de su mente que le proponían que le dijera que la necesitaba. Esa noche, y quizá todas las noches, que necesitaba a alguien a su lado con quien desahogarse, empezar de nuevo y sentirse seguro.

Pero Mark Knopfler lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que era el momento equivocado?, le había puesto en la boca a su Romeo. Sí, era el momento equivocado, porque si se hubiera conocido en otra vida, en otro mundo, sin las cicatrices y el bagaje emocional que arrastraban a sus espaldas, si se sintieran libres, probablemente habría funcionado.

Aquella idea le disuadió de besarla, aunque lo deseara.

-Ajá.- repitió, su respuesta preferida a preguntas a las que no sabía como contestar, y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos. Como tratando de curar la herida que adivinaba y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de localizar. Finalmente, y notando quizá que no sabía exactamente adónde dirigir sus esfuerzos curativos, ella apartó la mano y la apoyó en el volante. A él no se le escapó que sus dedos acariciaban el plástico como antes habían acariciado su piel.

-Hasta mañana, Catherine.- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella le hubiese llamado Mike.

-Hasta mañana.- concluyó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él salió del coche y cruzó la calzada vacía, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia calando en su chaqueta. Tormentosas, pesadas, grandes. Se tomó su tiempo para entrar. La lluvia de Las Vegas en su piel era tan inusual como esa sensación de que algo más había calado en su corazón. Eso, en el caso de que él fuese un romántico y pensase que el corazón no era un simple órgano con una función biológica, sino el centro neurálgico del amor y los sentimientos.

No escuchó el sonido del motor al arrancar y alejarse hasta que estuvo dentro, y el hecho de que ella hubiese esperado hasta verle, aparentemente, sano y salvo, le ayudó a dormir mejor esa noche.


End file.
